


A Quiet Night Out

by PuppiesRainbowsSadism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, MTF Sam, Protective Castiel, Trans Sam, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppiesRainbowsSadism/pseuds/PuppiesRainbowsSadism
Summary: Dean goes out, and Cas and Sam regrettably join him.Literally all this is is Sam being unapologetically trans and Cas being head-over-heels in love with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for bonesofaboyking on tumblr (elanajames on AO3), who asked for "literally anything with trans!Sam tbh."

Castiel’s gaze swept around the bar, searching for someone. If Dean saw it, he would have commented on how well he was adapting to the hunter lifestyle, scanning the room for possible threats, but the truth was that he was bored with Dean was actually saying to him. He was looking for more interesting company.

There. His wandering eyes finally settled on the relatively quiet back corner of the bar.

Sam.

She didn’t want to be here any more than Castiel did, as evidenced by the book she brought with. Castiel was pleased, at least, that the book looked too new to be part of the Men of Letters archive – a book for pleasure and not for study. At least she had been a good enough sport to dress for a night out.

Castiel glanced beside him, at Dean and the bottles stacked in front of him. He tried to remember to nod or hum every so often before letting his eyes drag over Sam. Thankfully, it looked like Dean was paying as little attention to Castiel as he was to him, so he wouldn’t notice Castiel ogling his little sister.

What Sam considered “dressing for a night out” and what Dean considered were likely worlds apart. She had traded her boots for flats and her flannel and t-shirt for a wide-necked shirt that revealed the camisole beneath. Her jeans were skinny – not skin-tight, but still tight enough to make Castiel’s eyes linger – and her hair was pulled back, little wisps falling on her forehead and neck. Sam was always beautiful, but tonight, Castiel could not stop looking at her. He watched her pull the collar of her shirt up, only for it to slide back down her shoulder where it obviously naturally fell. He saw her start to run her fingers through her hair only to remember that it was tied back, and he longed to do that himself – to comb through her hair and scratch her scalp and tug every so often in the way that made her gasp and sigh.

Dean stood suddenly, and Castiel started. He felt like Dean just caught him in an indecent act, even though he was clearly not paying attention to him, staring at a young woman at the other end of the bar and telling Castiel not to wait up.

Castiel didn’t respond, instead staring guiltily at the empty glass in his hands. Sam had taught him that sexual advances in public made her uncomfortable, and even though he hadn’t actually done anything, he felt ashamed for letting his thoughts stray into that territory.

Belatedly, Castiel had the presence of mind to remind Dean to text either him or Sam where he was going. Dean didn’t seem to hear him, but Castiel knew he wouldn’t be stupid about picking up. They could expect a text from him anyway.

Returning his attention back to Sam, Castiel was startled to find someone sitting with her. Judging by her body language and easy smile, she was comfortable enough with the strange man’s company, but Castiel felt himself bristling nonetheless. He wasn’t the jealous type, but he couldn’t help but remember the dozens of similar situations that had turned awry the moment the stranger got to know Sam a little better. It got to the point where Sam just opened up with it first thing – “Hey, sweetie, how are you -- ?” “I have a dick.” – Crude, but it worked, because for whatever reason, it tended to lead to a much less violent reaction. The longer Sam waited to tell them, or the longer it took them to figure it out on their own, the angrier they were. Castiel would never understand why, but he didn’t understand bigotry in general.

Castiel hadn’t wanted to disturb Sam tonight, when she was more or less comfortable and immersed in her book, but he couldn’t help but remember the last time Sam had come back from the bar – lip split and looking downtrodden, Dean pissed beyond belief but feigning pride, “You should see the other guy.” Castiel hadn’t been there to intervene that time. He was now.

As he made his way over to Sam, Castiel wondered when he began to expect the worst from people. This guy seemed friendly enough, and if Sam was comfortable around him, shouldn’t that be enough for him? But it wasn’t enough to ensure Sam’s safety and peace of mind, so Castiel slid into the booth beside Sam, sure to leave a bit of distance between them.

“Good evening, Sam,” he greeted, as if they hadn’t seen each other all night. Then, “I’m sorry to interrupt.”

“Hey, Cas.” Sam’s smile was heart-stopping. This close, he could see the tinted lip balm she was wearing, just a shade off her natural colour. He only let his eyes linger for a moment, but when he met her eyes again, it was clear he was caught. Sam scooted closer and turned back to the other man.

“James, this is my boyfriend, Cas,” she introduced them cordially, clearly not worried about James’s reaction. “Cas, James was just telling me how much my book sucks.”

James laughed, cheerful and genuine, and Castiel found he couldn’t be too wary of him. He went on to explain that Kafka was a good writer, he guessed, but he didn’t understand why he was so revered, and so on and so forth. It was a conversation Castiel could have followed, if he wanted to, but he found his time better occupied by pretending he was looking at James when his attention was really focused on Sam in his peripheral.

Sam’s focus was always so intense. Castiel didn’t understand how James could ramble on, how he could speak at all with those eyes staring at and through him.

Finally, not soon enough, James left, leaving Sam a short list of recommendations for better reading and an apology for interrupting their date night. ( _What an odd assumption,_ Castiel thought, but what an interesting idea. He’d have to ask Sam about it later.)

As soon as he was out of earshot, Sam’s head whipped over to Castiel, wearing a mischievous but knowing expression.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you ogling me all night.”

Castiel opened his mouth to deny the accusation, but it wasn’t an accusation at all. Sam had caught him red-handed, and there was no denying it.

“If you wanted to stay in tonight, all you had to do was say so.”

“If we stayed in every time I found you beautiful, we’d never get anything done.” The words spilled from Castiel’s mouth before he could stop them, and he worried Sam would find them more sexual than he intended. But they startled a laugh out of her. Castiel could not be nervous in the face of Sam’s laughter.

“I kind of want to get out of here.”

“For sex?”

Sam snorted. “I mean, we can. But I just want to go home. This is too much.”

Castiel hummed in agreement.

“Did Dean leave with someone?”

“Yes.”

With perfect timing, as usual, Sam’s phone pinged in her pocket.

“He’s at the Days Inn,” she relayed. “He says not to worry about him, he’ll find a way back himself.” Worry creased Sam’s brow, then. Castiel wanted to smooth it away. “He must have been drinking a lot if he left the car.”

Castiel remembered the bottles stacked in front of Dean before he left. There were a few of them, but it was only beer. Nothing to be too concerned about. Nothing like he was trying to drink something away.

Castiel reassured Sam that Dean was probably fine, but he knew it was pretty much useless. Her mind wouldn’t rest until she saw him back in the morning, safe and sound.

Sam slid out of the booth as gracefully as one can, Castiel supposed, and he waited a moment before following her. The phrase _I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave_ came to him, but he wasn’t sure where he’d heard or read it, or if it was one of those things involuntarily put in his head.

He found Sam leaning against the impala. She’d put on her jacket and had her arms crossed, presumably waiting for him. Castiel wanted a picture, but the light was horrible, and Sam didn’t like pictures anyway.

He walked up and stopped too close, placing his hands on the car on either side of her. This would be a perfect opportunity to pin her to the passenger side door and ravage her mouth with teeth and tongue, if he were so inclined.

He wasn’t.

Instead, he let Sam cup his jaw and pull him up for a gentle kiss. She let him continue it for a moment, even let him dip his fingers under her waistband, but she jumped and pushed him away when he found the strap of her gaffe and snapped it playfully.

“I hate you,” she laughed with a smack to his arm that actually softened the blow of her words.

She sobered quickly and regarded Castiel curiously. “Cas,” she started, quiet and tentative, “Do you call me beautiful because you think I need to hear it?”

“No,” he answered immediately. He called Sam beautiful because he needed to. Because he was sometimes so overwhelmed by Sam’s beauty, both inside and out, that he just couldn’t keep it in. Because he still couldn’t believe that someone like Sam not only let someone like him into her life, but also let him stay long enough to see every part of her, even the not-so-beautiful parts.

“Because I don’t. Need to hear it.”

“I know.” Castiel was all too aware that Sam didn’t need him for anything.

“Good.” She smiled again and side stepped from in front of him. “Come on. Let’s drop the car off for Dean. Then you can zap us home.”

“For sex?” Castiel asked, making fun of himself as he climbed into the passenger seat.

“Yeah, Cas,” Sam laughed, and Lord help him, but he’d do anything to keep that sound in his life, “for sex.”


End file.
